His Girl
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: She's lost everything & yet gained more than she'll ever know. Bella discovers that she's the sister of Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Thrust into the world of superheros & legends, can she find her place? What happens when she meets someone who's lost just as much? Can there be a HEA? Part 1 of Brides of the Avengers series
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Prologue

**AN: So here is another story idea that popped into my head while waiting for my muse to return to my other stories. Hope y'all like it Enjoy**

**His Girl Prologue**

"What is her name and why should I care?"

"Isabella Swan and you should care because she's your sister."

Tony Stark, CEO and superhero, sat up straight and asked, "How is that possible? My parents have been dead for over 20 years. This girl just turned 18 according to this file." The agent standing in front of his desk slid another folder across to him saying, "Your father had some idea that HYDRA would come after him for assisting with Steve Rogers becoming Captain America and his other assistance with the war effort. He mostly feared that they would come after his family. So, since he developed the technology that would allow couples to store their fertilized embryos, he decided to be the first to try it. According to our information, the lab that held it screwed up and put it in a Renee Dwyer, formerly Renee Swan."

"Why am I just now hearing about it then?" "Do you remember the threat Fury mentioned last month?" At Tony's nod the agent continued, "Well Isabella is right smack in the middle of it. She got involved with the 'youngest' son of a family of vampires and apparently pissed off the mate of another. Mr. Stark, her parents were murdered a few days ago, As of right now, you're all she has."

Tony sat back in his chair, any argument he had was now lost at what the agent told him. He knew how it felt to lose the only family you had and by murder no less. He was still feeling the shock of finding out his own parents had been murdered thanks to Captain America's discovery. He couldn't let another person go through what he went through. Looking at the photo and DNA profile that proved that Isabella Marie Swan was his sister, he made a choice.

He stood up and said, "I'm taking the jet. Let Fury know that I am bringing her to headquarters. Since S.H.I.E.L.D is fighting this threat, he needs to talk to her since she was around them for so long. Now where I am I going?"

"Forks, Washington. You better hurry Mr. Stark, she's going to need all the help you can give."


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's the newest chapter of His Girl. **

**Now in case you haven't heard, His Girl has become the first part of a 4-part series called Brides of the Avengers. To learn more, check out my author page on Facebook and my blog on FictionPad.**

**So enjoy!**

**Song List:**

**Missing- Evanescence**

**All I Need—Within Temptation**

**Centuries—Fall Out Boy**

**His Girl-Chapter 1**

*_Forks, Washington: 2 days later*_

A beat up red truck pulls into the driveway of a white, two-story house. The driver slowly gets out. Isabella 'Bella' Swan slowly walks up the steps and into the house. She can't stand living there, but she has nowhere to go. Sure, she could go live on the Rez with Jacob Black and his dad, but after Jacob had cut her out of his life and blamed her for Charlie's death she wanted nothing to do with him or the Pack. She had even told them that if she ever saw them near the house again, she'd shoot first. Her threat didn't stop Sam, but Bella had a feeling that it was because of Emily.

Dropping her backpack on the kitchen table, Bella opened the fridge and took out a root beer. She wanted the numbness that alcohol gave, but knew it would disappoint Charlie if he were alive. Taking the bottle and her bag into the living room, Bella sat on the couch and stared at the TV. She hadn't touched it or Charlie's recliner since finding his body. The recliner had been cleaned, as had the carpet, but she couldn't bear to look or sit on them.

Leaning back into the couch, Bella thought about what had brought her to this point in her life. Or more accurately, who had. Edward. Fucking. Cullen. If he had just left her alone and not been so obsessed with trying to read her mind, her parents would probably still be alive. He could have just kept his distance and none of this would have happened. Oh, and let's not forget the psycho redhead with a grudge. So much for keeping her safe…

Bella took another swig of root beer before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. She was so tired of the silence the house held. As she flipped through the channels, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It didn't feel bad, but she couldn't be sure after what had been done to Charlie. She slowly reached for the 9mm tucked into the side of the couch and pulled it out. It wouldn't do much damage to a vampire, but Bella wasn't going down without a fight. Still feeling like she was being watched, Bella said, "I never thought you'd be one to draw things out Victoria. Just get it over with you stupid bitch."

To her shock, it wasn't Victoria that replied. A man, at least in his 40s, stepped out of the dark hallway saying, "Talking to empty rooms is the first sign of madness you know." Bella jumped up and swiftly pointed the gun at his head. Moving to where she had a better shot, Bella asked, "What's the second?" The man smirked and said, "Pointing a gun at someone who is unarmed." "Who the hell are you?" The man held up a folder and said, "Tony Stark and according to this, I'm your brother."

Bella lowered the gun in shock before taking the folder and reading the contents within. As she read, she saw that the man wasn't lying. DNA reports along with investigative reports showed that she was indeed the daughter of Howard Stark, not Charlie Swan. Looking up she asked, "How?"

Tony leaned against the kitchen doorway and said, "Lab screw up. My…OUR father feared retribution from an organization called HYDRA. He invented the technology that allows for couples to store fertilized embryos and other stuff like that. So he stored back-up kids just incase something happened to him or me." "You didn't know?" Something in her tone made Tony realize that what he said next would decide his future relationship with his sister. He shook his head and said, "I had someone look into everything our father was involved in and he's the one that told me about you." "Now what?"

Tony sighed and said, "That's entirely up to you. I'd like to get to know you. You're all the family I have left. Also, I know what's happened to you here and the danger you're still in." Bella looked up at him in shock and fear as she asked, "You know about them? About Victoria?" Tony nodded and walked over to her slowly as he said, "I can keep you safe Bella. I, along with a few others can keep you safe and teach you how to fight back."

Bella asked, "You won't treat me like a fragile flower?" Snorting, Tony pulled her into a gentle hug as he said, "I think you've have enough of that to last a lifetime. So what do you say? Come to New York; meet the rest of the gang? I can guarantee you'll get to kick some vampire ass if you do." Laughing for the first time in months, Bella said, "How could I refuse such an offer? Let me go pack real quick and we can go." Tony nodded and said, "Take your time kid."

Bella ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, not wanting the thought that this could be a dream ruin her current mood. As she reached her bedroom she heard Tony say, "Hey Pepper…"

***Bella POV***

Taking a deep breath to process everything, I started to pack what few belongings I had left. After the Cullens abandonment, I had thrown away everything that reminded me of them. Books, music, clothing; anything they had given me had gone in the trash. _Well, not everything. _The only things I had kept were a few pictures of Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie as well as their gifts from that disaster of a birthday party. Something about that night just didn't sit right with me, so I kept them.

Sticking those into my bag, I began stuffing the little clothing I had into another duffel bag along with my books and the small tablet Charlie had given me for my birthday. As I went into the bathroom to get my bath stuff, I saw Charlie's room. I hadn't touched or gone near his room since the day I found him. Dropping my bath bag in the duffel, I slowly walked inside.

It was exactly as he'd left it. The uniform he hadn't been buried in was still hanging on the closet door, ironed but dusty. His badge was on top of the dresser, still shiny despite the dust surrounding it. Picking it up, I walked over to the basket of laundry still on the bed. Grabbing the pile of flannel shirts that still smelled of him and his favorite cologne, I stuffed them and the badge into the bag. As I turned to head back downstairs, I heard a series of howls. Going to the window I saw several of the Pack coming through the woods. _What the hell are they doing here?_

Running downstairs and dropping my bags on the couch I said, "Tony, stay inside." He shook his head and said, "Not gonna happen kiddo. They might be rabid." Shaking my head I asked, "You know about the Cullens right?" At his nod I said, 'These are the other side of the demented novel I seem to be a part of." Grabbing the 9mm again, I walked outside and practically yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

A russet-colored wolf growled at me and I said, "Don't you dare growl at me Jacob Black! You have no right to growl at me." A black wolf snapped at him before shifting into human form: Sam Uley. He held out his hands in a peaceful gesture as he said, "Bella, I'm sorry that we violated you order, but Jake told us that he heard a strange voice coming from inside and thought the Cullens were back." "And instead of calling like a normal human being, you ran over here in wolf form and risked exposure? Not very smart Alpha."

Jacob growled again, so I decided to give him an answer. Aiming my gun about 2 feet from his front paws, I gently pulled the trigger. His yelp of shock, coupled with the chuckles from the rest of the Pack, gave me great pleasure. Turning back to Sam I said, "I'm no longer any of your concern Sam. I'm leaving Forks for good. The house will remain mine, but empty. So get off my property before I call Animal Control."

"What about your _guest_?" That came from Jacob, who had finally decided to talk instead of growl. Rolling my eyes I said, "My brother. As it turns out, I'm not Charlie or Renee's daughter." I heard the door open and from their looks of shock, they knew exactly who he was. Tony put my bags in his car and asked, "Ready to go Bells?" Nodding, I tossed my keys, both house and car, to a shifted Seth saying, "I trust you and your sister Seth, Don't make me regret it." He nodded and I walked over to Tony's car. As I got in I said, "Oh Jake, just a piece of advice? You might want to go get tested because I heard Lauren Mallory mention something about going to the free clinic." Getting into the car, I waved goodbye to a hysterical Pack as Tony took off.

As he drove, Tony said, "I'll call and pull you out of school tomorrow. You can finish up in New York." "Or just test out and get my diploma early. I was in the process of doing that anyway." Nodding, Tony asked, "Anywhere else we need to go before heading to the plane?" Thinking about it for a second I said, "Yeah, I need to say goodbye to the one normal friend I have in this town." Giving him directions, we quickly made out way to Angela Weber's house.

_**Angela…**_

After the Cullen family abandoned me, Angela had been the only one that stuck by me. She helped with homework, made sure I ate and even slept over every so often to give Charlie a break from my nightmares and the screaming. She was the one who came to the hospital after I'd found Charlie's eviscerated body and kept me company after they'd sedated me. I owed her so much and she deserved to know that I was leaving Forks for good.

As Tony stopped in front of her house I asked, "Would it be okay to keep in contact with her?" Sighing, as if he knew why I was asking, Tony said, "You're 18 Bella, you don't need permission to keep in contact with anyone. Now go on." Nodding, I got out and walked up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, I waited for Angela to answer

Angela answered, saw Tony's car and asked, "What's going on Bella?" Laughing a little at the expression on her face, I told her everything that had happened since we'd left school earlier this afternoon. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She asked, "Is there anything you need before you leave?" " Well, if you could keep an eye on my house until you leave for college that'd be great. I gave the keys to Seth and Leah Clearwater, but with Jacob so pissed off lately…" She nodded and said, "No problem. I'll drive by every few days and then after I leave, I'll get my dad to do it."

She and I hugged for the longest time before I pulled away and said, "I've got to go. I'll email you when I get to New York. It'll be from a new email, so keep an eye out. Be safe okay?" Angela nodded and said, "I will Bella. Don't forget to email when you land." Giving her another quick hug, I said goodbye and went back to the car. Pulling away from the curb, Tony said, "If you want, she can visit anytime you want her to." Laughing I said, "She will anyway. Angela got a full ride to NYU this fall."

Tony laughed and soon we started talking about random things as he drove us to the airport. Tony pulled up to an empty hanger, a ridiculous large jet being prepped outside of it. Getting out, I watched as Tony got my bags before tossing the car keys to a man wearing what I assumed was his company logo. Leading me up the stairs, Tony tossed my stuff on one of the chairs before turning to me and asking, "Drink?"

Grabbing a soda, I sat down and asked, "So what am I in for when we get to New York?" Tony shrugged as he said, "Well, we'll have to introduce you to the press and the rest of the society vultures. So what name would you like to go by?" Taking a deep breath I said, "Swan-Stark. I was raised and loved by Charlie and I can't let him go just yet." Tony smiled and said, "Dad probably would be turning over in his grave. I'll make sure the papers are taken care of by the time we land. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you when we land."

Nodding in agreement, I toed off my shoes, grabbed a thick blanket and laid down on the largest of the couches. Tony settled in across from me, laptop and cell on the table beside him. Exhausted from lack of sleep and the day's excitement, I soon drifted off.

***End Bella POV***

***Tony POV***

As Bella drifted off, I couldn't help but watch her sleep. She had been through so much in the past year and yet I was going to drag her right back into that mess. Hopefully, introducing her to the team and having them train her would help Bella heal.

_Hopefully…_

***End Tony POV***

***Bella POV***

It didn't seem to be that long after I fell asleep when Tony shook me wake. Opening my eyes, I looked out the window as Tony said,

"_Welcome to New York Bella Swan-Stark."_


	4. Chapter 2

AN: So here I am again. The muse has returned, though the men have yet to really start speaking.

So in our last chapter, Bella had just arrived in New York with Tony. Let's see what happens after the pan lands shall we…?

**His Girl Chapter 2**

***Bella POV***

Arriving in New York was like a strange dream come true. Getting off the plane, Tony and I were greeted by a black Escalade, a driver and a tall redhead who instantly made me tense up. Tony seemed to sense my fear because he said, "It's okay Bella, she's a friend." Gently and slowly leading me over, Tony said, "Bella, this is Pepper Potts. COO of Stark Industries, best friend and love of my life. Pepper, this is my sister, Bella Swan-Stark."

Pepper said, "Hello Bella, welcome to New York. How was your flight?" Her voice was kind, which immediately put me at ease. As Tony turned away to answer a call, I said, "Comfortable, especially since Tony let me sleep the whole trip." Pepper laughed as she said, "I can understand that. That jet is comfortable. So what do you want to do first?" Shrugging, I said, "To be honest, I don't know. Tony?"

Tony, growling as he hung up the phone, turned to us and said, "Well, Fury wants to see you immediately. But I think he can wait long enough to get you settled and hook you up to JARVIS." I asked, "Jarvis? Who's Jarvis?" As we got to the car, Tony laughed and said, "JARVIS is the original AI version of a friend of mine. I designed him and he not only runs the house, but SHIELD and Stark Industries as well. I need to get you into his system so that if anything happens to me, JARVIS will answer to you and you alone."

"Wow, okay then. So who's this Fury guy?" Pepper stiffly said, "The current director of SHIELD. Tony works as a consultant and as Iron Man. Director Fury seems to constantly forget that Tony works WITH him, not FOR him." Rolling my eyes, I said, "Sounds like a control freak. Been there, done that." Tony laughed and said, "Just give him some of that attitude and he'll leave you be for a bit."

Pepper said, "We do need to go some shopping Bella. Tony told me that you didn't have much." Groaning, I said, "Yeah, let's just say that I had to purge my wardrobe not too long ago." Pepper seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it, as well as my dislike for shopping, because she pulled out and iPad and said, "We can do it this way if want to avoid stores. Pick out things you like, put together some outfits and I'll make sure they get shipped here that way."

As I looked through the app she'd pulled up, I saw that she'd pulled up stuff that I'd like. It was still stupidly expensive, but I wouldn't feel like I belonged on a runway in any of it. The daily stuff was easy to pick through, but I knew I'd need her help with the formal and fancy stuff for any benefits or parties that I had to accompany Tony to. Nodding, I handed it back to her and said, "Seems easy enough. So what now?" Tony said, "Home first, then SHIELD."

_***Stark Residence***_

__Tony, Pepper and I walked into a huge penthouse that probably could have fit at least two of Charlie's into it. A guy in a suit took my few belongings upstairs while Tony led me downstairs to what turned out to be his lab/workshop. He led me to a platform and after placing me in the center, said, "Watch this." Sitting behind a desk, Tony said, "Wakey wakey JARVIS."

"_**Good afternoon Mr. Stark. What can I do for you?"**_

"I need you to scan my sister and enter her into the system under Alpha Phoenix protocols."

"_**Certainly sir. Welcome Miss Stark, please remain still."**_

"Sure."

A blue tube surrounded me, a sharp white line moving up and down a few times. When it disappeared, JARVIS' disembodied voice said,

"_**Scan complete. Isabella Swan-Stark, age 19 years. Vitals are stable and healthy. Only cause for concern is bite mark on left wrist from Cold One. Evidence of residual amounts of venom in the body."**_

__Tony sat up straighter in his chair and said, "Alert Banner and have him start running tests."

"_**Yes sir. Will there be anything else?"**_

"Has Bella been added to Alpha Phoenix protocols?"

"_**Yes sir."**_

"Nothing else for now. Thanks JARVIS."

Clearing my throat, I asked, "JARVIS, is there any way you can make my rooms here and at SHIELD soundproof?" At Tony's confused look, I said, "I have really bad nightmares." Tony nodded and said, "Do it JARVIS, but alert me or Banner if she starts having one."

"_**Yes sir. Will there be anything else?"**_

__"Good for now JARVIS." Standing up, Tony came over to me and asked, "How are you doing with all of this?" Shrugging I said, "I'm okay so far. This is a big change." "That's true. Still feel up to meeting everyone or do you want to wait?" "Let's go ahead and get it done. I actually want to meet the people you work with. Anything I need to know?" Tony pulled me close as we walked to yet another car, saying as we pulled out, "Just be yourself. You don't have to be anything you're not with any of us. Okay?" I nodded and he sped off.

_*****_**Stark Tower/Avengers HQ***

As Tony pulled into the parking garage, I asked, "So how are you going to handle the press about me?" Tony opened up his phone, handing it to me as he said, "Already came up with a statement. Basically, it reads that I was looking into some of Dad's old projects and found everything he did on fertilized embryo storage. Looking further into it, I discovered that he used it himself and that search lead to you." Nodding, I asked, "So do they know about me?"

Tony shook his head as we walked inside and said, "Once, I got the info about you, I left for Washington. I told Pepper the barest details on the flight. If any of them know anything, it's due to her." He grabbed my hand, leading me to the elevator. After reaching the top floor, he led me to a pair of slightly see-through doors. He said, "Let me introduce you to the team." I nodded as he opened the doors and walked inside. I decided to stay back incase he wanted to talk to them before introducing me.

_***Tony POV***_

__Walking into the 'strategy room', as Fury liked to call it, I was relieved to find him gone but the majority of the team there. Only person missing was Sam, but he had his reasons. Steve saw me first and asked, "Hey Tony, where ya been?" I took a deep breath and said, "Bringing my sister home." Everyone turned sharply towards me and Natasha asked, "Sister?" Steve then asked, "How's that possible? Howard's been dead…"

Nodding I said, "Turns out the old man was the brains behind the fertilized embryo/ test tube baby science. Even used it himself just incase something happened to me. Lab error resulted in my sister, born a little over 19 years ago." Hawkeye looked around and asked, "So where is the little sprite?" I smirked and said, "Just outside. Just to let you guys know, there's another reason I brought her here. She's got a connection to our current mission."

Natasha asked, "How deep a connection?" Sighing, I said, "She was dating one. Something happened and they abandoned her completely. Left her to deal with a death threat from another. Her father…the man that raised her ended up dead." Thor asked, "What would make these creatures abandon her so cruelly?"

Before I could answer, a voice from behind me said, "A paper cut. One fucking paper cut and my entire life turned to shit. Well, up until now anyway."

_***Bella POV***_

__As I stepped forward, Tony pulled me closer to him and said, "Everyone, this is my little sister, Bella. Bella, this is…everyone." They all laughed and I said, "Maybe some actual introductions Tony? I can't call them Everyone all the time."

Tony laughed and said, "Fair enough kid." Leading me forward, he stopped in front of a rather good looking, well built guy that almost reminded me of Emmett and said, "This is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America." We shook hands as Steve said, "Welcome to this crazy family." I smirked as Tony 'pushed' him away and said, "Don't listen to him. We're all perfectly sane." He then pointed to a redhead who, despite exuding a deadly presence, had a kind face. She actually hugged me as Tony said, "This softy is Natasha Romanoff. Most know her as Black Widow."

Natasha whispered, "I'll teach you how to kick Tony's ass later." I laughed as she let go and Tony said, "The guy behind her is Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton. Best damn archer in the world." I shook his hand as a big blonde guy came forward and Tony said, "This guy is Thor…" "God of Thunder. I remember D…Charlie reading me the stories when I was little."

Another guy came forward hesitantly and Tony said, "This is Dr. Banner. He's our resident scientist and also some extra muscle." I must have looked confused because Banner said, "I'm also a big angry green guy when the occasion calls for it." I nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable with all of them staring at me.

"I…uh…" I tried to say something, but meeting them just was too much for some reason. Pulling away, I murmured something about needing some air and ran outside onto the balcony. Sitting against the wall, I pulled my knees up to my chest and just tried to calm down.

_***Steve POV***_

__Everyone just stood there as Bella practically ran outside. Tony sighed and said, "I knew this was too much for her." He started to walk over to join her, but I grabbed his arm and said, "Wait a minute Tony. Let her catch her breath. Then let me talk to her." He got a strange look on his face as he asked, "Why you? I'm her brother."

Trying to be patient, I said, "Like you said, this overwhelmed her. By reuniting, you've dragged her into a world that's so much bigger than she thought. She's going through exactly what I went through when I woke up after decades on ice. She's afraid." Understanding flooded Tony's face as he nodded and moved aside. Taking a deep breath, I went outside.

Bella was sitting against the wall, gazing out at the city. Standing next to her, I asked, "Can I join you?" She looked up and slowly nodded, so I took a seat next to her. She asked, "You probably think I'm a freak or a big baby don't you?" Shaking my head, I said, "No, I don't. I think you're a young woman who has had her life dragged through one supernatural world and is now being dragged through another partly because of the first and because you happen to be related to the one guy that is a beacon for the strange and weird." She laughed, which was my goal, so I said, "Just enjoy being here. Don't feel like you have to do anything or be anything you're not. Just know that we," and I pointed to myself and the others inside, "got your back no matter what."

Bella nodded and then asked, "You won't let me fall?" Standing up, I held out my hand and said, "Not a chance." She smiled, grabbed it and let me lead her back inside.

_***Bella POV***_

__Walking back in with Steve, I cleared my throat and asked, "So what do you want to know about vampires?"


End file.
